The goal of this research is an understanding of how externally-defined characteristics of repetitions (e.g., spacing of the repetitions) interact with cognitively-defined processing modes (e.g., types of rehearsal) in controlling the information stored in memory and the processes of remembering. The project involves three specific areas of research designed to (1) functionally separate modes of rehearsal (maintenance and elaborative); (2) detail the effects of manipulating the extent of processing in each mode and repetitions within each mode on the resultant memory structures; and (3) analyze how the memory structures are retrieved by examining the joint effects of the processing mode and the retrieval environment at the time of remembering.